1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method in which a document placed on an image reading apparatus is read to output an image in the area of the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus has been known which reads a document placed on a platen of an image reading apparatus to identify the position and size of the document from the read image data. Further, an apparatus has been known which detects an inclination angle of a document from information about an edge of the document included in the read image data to correct the inclination by processing according to the inclination angle of the document.
However, the image of the inclined document cannot be corrected by merely identifying the position and size of the document. If the inclination angle is detected, the correction of inclination of the image of the document may be corrected correspondingly to the detected angle. The processing for correcting the inclined document has an issue that the load is large and it takes much time to process.